Thomas and Percy
by DonaldDouglasandToby6
Summary: Well, here's my first feature-length fanfic, or basically my special. Thomas and Percy start to fight among each other. Things get worse when they find an old engine named Jason and are split on what to do. Percy runs away to London, and now Thomas has to get his best friend back. K-plus just in case.
1. Prologue

One night, at Ffarquhar Sheds, Thomas and Percy were steaming up for their mail trains, like any typical night.

"Later Toby!" called Percy innocently, "Good luck keeping the trucks from snoring tonight!"

"I never achieve that..." Toby muttered.

Thomas laughed, then Percy joined in.

Toby couldn't help but smile.

"Heh heh, good luck you two."

"We will!" chuffed Thomas, "You worry too much."

The two tank engines steamed away, with their bright lights making a hole in the dark.

They puffed into Tidmouth, to find Gordon with his midnight express.

"What do you two want?" grumped Gordon as Thomas and Percy chuffed in.

"Nothing. Except for you to back up so we can get our trucks," snorted Percy.

Gordon scoffed.

"Trucks are undignified, but whatever."

Gordon backed up and the points were switched.

Thomas and Percy puffed over the points to the yard, where Oliver was waiting with the mail train.

"Hello, you two. Since I don't have any trains on the Little Western, I shunted your mail for you." Oliver said.

"Thanks Oliver. That'll save us some time," said Thomas.

Thomas and Percy were coupled up and they puffed away happily.

The two were the best friends you could ever meet.

They were very close, running the branch line the best they could.

They sometimes play games while they are working.

"Race you to Haultraugh Percy!" called Thomas and he raced off.

"Hey, no fair!" laughed Percy and the two raced along The Little Western.

"Och, stop you little engines! Ye might cause an accident!" scoffed Donald with his slow goods as the two friends whizzed by.

Thomas and Percy just laughed and went on their way.

Haultraugh was only open for another hour so Thomas and Percy could arrive and deliver the mail.

When they arrived, the stationmaster yawned.

"Hurry up you two so I can get to bed..."

"Yes sir," said Thomas. and their drivers unloaded the mail sacks.

The two engines finished and puffed to Arlesbrugh, where they would meet Duck.

Duck was with Alice and Mirabel at Arlesburgh Station delivering his last train.

Thomas and Percy chuffed in, much to Duck's delight.

"Hello Duck!" called Thomas.

Duck yawned.

"Hello... I suppose you're here with the mail."

"Yes," replied Percy.

"Well, you two are a couple of minutes early. Well done; that's the Great Western Way!"

Thomas and Percy chuckled to themselves.

Their drivers worked fast to unload the main sacks.

After a few minutes, they finished and the two tank engines puffed away.

"I wonder what would happen if the two ever had a permanent argument," said Alice thoughtfully.

"Don't suggest such a thing!" retorted Mirabel, "Those two have been best friends for years."

"You never know," said Duck, "You never know..."


	2. A Close Call

The next morning, Thomas and Percy came back to Ffarquhar Sheds in the early morning after delivering their mail train.

"You two look like you're going to pass out," observed Daisy smugly as the two tank engines came into view.

"Well, we have been awake all night," yawned Percy as he puffed into his berth.

He fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

But Thomas was rather cheerful and completely the opposite of Percy.

"...shouldn't you be asleep?" asked Daisy.

"Nonsense. I don't need sleep," Thomas boasted.

"Sure... You have to sleep eventually." muttered Daisy.

"Pah! How silly! Anyway, I've got to work at the quarry with Mavis. Goodbye!" and Thomas stormed away.

"It's funny." Daisy whispered to Toby, "I thought Thomas and Percy were all alike."

"They're obviously not completely alike but... indeed, something is up." said Toby cautiously.

Later, Thomas was puffing along the branch line with Annie and Clarabel.

"Thomas, you can barely keep your eyes open!" cried Annie, "You need to see when you work!"

But Thomas couldn't hear her; he was already fast asleep.

Now only his driver would control him.

Clarabel was frightened.

"I don't like this Annie!"

"Neither do I!"

Thomas just snored.

Up ahead was a red signal.

Thomas' driver put on the brakes, but Thomas' wheels didn't stop.

"Thomas!" yelped Annie and Clarabel, "Stooop!"

Thomas suddenly woke up and realized the red signal.

"Fizzling fireboxes!" and he stopped just before the signal.

Annie and Clarabel were relieved.

"Thank goodness you came to your senses." huffed Clarabel.

But no sooner had the brake coach had said that, Thomas quickly fell asleep again.

"Oh dear." muttered Annie.

At Ffarquhar, Percy was puffing out of the station to deliver some trucks of stone to the Docks for Mavis.

As soon as Percy noticed Thomas' expression as he came into view, he couldn't help smirking.

"Well well well," chuffed Percy cheekily, "Looks like you do need sleep after all!"

Thomas puffed in the station, still asleep.

"Wake up lazybones!" Percy said loudly and he blew a loud "Peep, peep!"

Thomas woke up suddenly.

"Huh, how did I get here? What's going on? Where are the passengers?"

Percy couldn't hold it in anymore; he burst into laughter.

Thomas scowled at his friend.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be laughing if this happened to you..." he huffed.

Thomas was cross as he turned around his train and started back towards Knapford as Percy kept on giggling.

Later, Percy was taking some more stone trucks to the Docks.

"Come along, come along!" Percy said as he biffed his trucks.

"Bother that caterpillar," said a truck.

"Should we pay him out?" asked a truck.

"Yes," smirked another truck.

Percy's train approached a hill.

"Brakes guard please!" called Percy and he blew his whistle.

The guard reached for the brakes, but he wasn't quick enough as the train reached the top.

"Guard!" cried Percy, but he never got an answer as the trucks pushed Percy down the hill.

"Wee! Woo hoo! Faster, faster!" screamed the trucks.

"No, please! Not nooww!" cried Percy as he raced by Knapford.

"What on Earth is going on?" spluttered Gordon, who was there with the express.

A few minutes later at the Docks, Thomas was dropping off passengers in Annie and Clarabel.

Cranky looked down to find Thomas was still there.

He rolled his eyes as Porter chuffed by.

The crane couldn't take it anymore as he scowled down at Thomas.

"Will you hurry up?" said Cranky, "James needs to collect his goods train soon, and you're in the way."

But Thomas was asleep, and didn't hear the crane's words.

Cranky grumbled under his breath when he heard a loud "HELP!"

"Is that... Percy?" he asked, turning to where the sound came from.

"Argh, it wasn't Billy." chortled Salty sarcastically.

"Salty, this is serious," said Porter worriedly.

"I know, but..."

Before Salty could finish, a green shape could be made out in the distance.

Suddenly Percy whistled in with his stone.

He gasped when he saw that Thomas was in his way, and he himself couldn't stop.

"Thomas, look out!"

Thomas was still asleep.

Percy blew his whistle as loudly as he could to get his friend's attention.

Thomas suddenly woke up and saw Percy.

"Oh nooo!" cried Thomas and he raced forwards, while the signalman changed the points, just after Clarabel had cleared the junction.

"Goodness gracious me!" yelped the coaches.

Percy scurried by Cranky, who was still rather shocked by what was happening.

"Quick, someone stop him!" cried Porter.

A workman nodded and ran to switch the points, just in time.

Percy was diverted to a siding and, shutting his eyes for impact, smashed into the buffers.

The little engine opened an eye nervously.

"Ow, my buffers!" Percy cried, but he had finally stopped.

Everyone was very relieved indeed.

James puffed in to collect his goods, and what he saw was a major surprise.

"What on Sodor happened here?" asked James in horror.

Porter was about to reply when Salty interrupted him.

"Argh, Percy was a runaway, Thomas got out of the way, and Percy stopped in a siding," explained Salty.

"That was a close call. Are you two alright?" asked Porter.

"No, I'm not!" cried Percy, "Thomas the Clumsy Buffers didn't get out of the way until I nearly hit him! Stupid engine was asleep!"

"It's your fault! You should be able to handle trucks by now!" fumed Thomas.

"It's your fault!" cried Percy.

"It isn't!"

"It is!"

"It isn't!"

"Shut up already!" yelled Cranky, trying to cut the argument short.

The Docks fell silent.

"Now if you could all just kindly stop talking for just an hour, then maybe I'll get some work done!"

Salty and Porter were stunned.

"Wow, that's a lot of anger, even for him," said Salty.

"Indeed..." said Porter.

Thomas puffed away slowly, with an icy glare at Percy.

"Thomas...? You alright...?" asked James.

Thomas didn't answer.

When Percy saw that Thomas was glaring at him, he glared back.

Porter gulped when he noticed the expressions on the two's faces.

"Uh oh... this could be trouble." muttered Porter.

Salty, Cranky, and James could only agree.


	3. The Silent Treatment

Luckily for the rest of the branch line engines, Thomas and Percy didn't have enough time to talk to each other for the rest of the day.

But that night, Thomas puffed into Ffarquhar Sheds.

Percy glared at him.

"Oh, are you back? Did you get repairs?" he asked.

"I don't need repairs," huffed Thomas.

"I think you do. In your head," scowled Percy.

"Don't go about that again. It was your fault." said Thomas angrily.

"...how?" said Percy crossly.

"You could've injured innocent people or worse!" cried Thomas.

This made Percy furious.

"You didn't get out of the way, and yet you blame me?!" scolded Percy.

"You're the one who became the runaway to begin with!" fumed Thomas, "Besides how was I supposed to know?"

"And you're the one who fell asleep!" argued Percy.

"Maybe it was the signalman." muttered Daisy under her breath.

Toby had had enough.

He ran his bell as loudly as he could.

The argument ceased as Toby finished.

Thomas, Daisy, and Percy all looked to him.

"Thank you, Toby... Finally some peace," yawned Daisy, "Now if you excuse me, off to Dream Land where I can never pull trains."

Daisy closed her eyes.

Toby rolled his eyes, then addressed the two tank engines.

"Will you two just stop acting like children? I understand you almost had a... fateful experience, but that's no reason to cause an argument." lectured Toby.

"If you want to argue, go to Tidmouth Sheds," snorted Daisy as she opened an eye, "It's like a war zone with Gordon and James there..."

Thomas and Percy didn't argue for the rest of the night, but still glared coldly at each other..

For the next week, Thomas and Percy refused to speak to each other.

They didn't even want to acknowledge the other engine existed.

Percy puffed into Dryaw Station with a goods train.

Harold was in the airfield, and looked at Percy with a quizzed look.

"Percy, why don't you talk to Thomas again? Perhaps it'll sort things out." said Harold.

"Where did you- Uh... Who is this 'Thomas' you speak of?" asked Percy.

"You know, the blue tank engine? Cheeky like you? Your own best friend?" scoffed Harold.

"My best friend is you Harold, not some weird tank engine i don't even know the name of."

"I thought we had a rivalry."

"A friendly rivalry," reminded Percy.

Harold sighed.

"Whatever. If I can't reason with you, I'll just go to the Rescue Centre." and Harold flew away.

"Pah!" snorted Percy and he huffed off.

Meanwhile, Thomas steamed into Elsbridge.

"A good run, wasn't it Annie and Clarabel?" he asked happily.

"Indeed," said Annie.

"Yes," said Clarabel, "But..."

"What's on your mind?" said Thomas curiously.

"Uh..."

Before Clarabel could reply, Bertie drove up to the bus stop on the road.

He looked down and noticed Thomas.

"Hello, Thomas."

"Hi Bertie," chuffed the blue engine.

"Thomas, why can't you settle your argument with Percy?" asked Bertie, "It would make things easier for all of us."

"Who is Percy?" asked Thomas.

"The green tank engine, number six, has four small wheels." said Bertie matter-of-factually.

"Oh. Never heard of him."

"He's doing it again Clarabel!" said Annie.

"I agree Annie. He's acting like Percy doesn't even exist. This is becoming serious." added Clarabel.

"Come along faithful coaches, we must be going." and Thomas puffed away, "And please do stop talking nonsense."

"Oh my..." said Bertie worriedly.

Meanwhile, Toby the Tram Engine was making his way to Knapford; he was worried about Thomas and Percy.

"I hope those two don't try any more tactics... Who knows what will happen if they decide to."

"Indeed. They need to stop acting despicably and do the right thing." said Henrietta.

"But how can we make them settle things?" asked Toby.

"Don't worry, Toby. An idea will fly into your funnel soon," replied Henrietta.

Toby soon arrived at Knapford Station, still wondering what to do.

"Perhaps you should notify the Fat Controller. He can help the situation." suggested Henrietta.

Toby grinned.

"Good idea Henrietta!"

He rang his bell so the Fat Controller would come out of his office.

In his office, the Fat Controller was doing some paperwork.

"Hmm... Yes, that business will stay open. It makes a lot of money."

He heard a loud noise outside.

"I wonder what Toby wants," he thought.

He walked out of his office with a vanilla shake.

"What is it Toby?" asked the Fat Controller as he sipped his treat.

"It's Thomas and Percy sir," replied Toby, "I'm worried they'll go overboard in their argument. They already had one close accident; who knows what's around the corner."

The Fat Controller pondered the situation.

"Well, when Bill and Ben had an argument, I made them take a train together, and that seemed to do the trick."

"Hmm, that could work," agreed Toby, "There's a train of trucks I have to take from the quarry to the Docks later today. Perhaps they could take the train together while me, Daisy, and Emily do the rest of the work?"

The Fat Controller nodded.

"Yes, that could work. Thank you for letting me know about this Toby."

"No problem sir," replied Toby and he puffed away cheerfully, feeling much better about things.

"Perhaps this could finally get things under control." said Henrietta, "You did well Toby."

"Thank you Henrietta. Let's hope so. I can't bear to think what could happen if it gets any worse..."


	4. Jason

Thomas puffed into Tidmouth Station with Annie, Clarabel, and Old Slow Coach.

Gordon was already there, and he was especially grumpy.

"You're late little Thomas."

"Oh, quiet, galloping sausage." huffed Thomas.

Gordon was cross.

"Oh sure. Says the tank engine with side tanks."

Thomas rolled his eyes and looked away.

Gordon raised an eyebrow; usually, Thomas would respond to that sort of statement.

"Thomas, are you alright?" he asked.

"Well, if you must know, no, I'm not! Percy has been making me cross and now you're starting on me!"

"Well... I'm sorry, Thomas," apologized Gordon.

Thomas sighed.

"It's alright... You didn't know..."

Just then, the stationmaster came out of his office.

"Leave these coaches here Thomas. Emily can take them."

"What? Why?" cried Thomas.

"You and Percy need to take a long order of stone to the Docks, that's why." replied the stationmaster, "Fat Controller's orders."

Thomas was furious.

"I won't go!"

"Come along Thomas, orders are orders," said his driver.

Thomas sulked away.

Gordon frowned; he was a little worried.

At the Ffarquhar Quarry, Percy was waiting as a back engine behind the trucks.

The little engine was growing rather impatient.

"Where is that Thomas?" he sulked.

"He'll be here soon, I can assure you," replied Mavis.

"Well, he better be here soon or I'll take the train myself!"

"Don't be foolish," scolded his driver, "Remember last time we did something like that?"

"Well... Maybe..."

Thomas puffed in to couple up in the front.

"Well, well, looks like you're stuck in the back," laughed Thomas cheekily, "I wonder why... I guess the Fat Controller doesn't trust you as much as me."

"Oh, just be quiet for a second!" fumed Percy, "All you do is shout insults!"

"Hey, you did last night!" retorted Thomas.

Mavis groaned.

"Will you two stop being crabpots?" she grumbled, "You're making a bad atmosphere on the branch line. The vibe's awful."

Thomas and Percy didn't say a word as they chuffed out of the quarry.

They still weren't talking as they chuffed along the line towards Wellsworth, where they'd continue to Brendam.

The engines cautiously approached the same hill that Percy had his near-accident on.

"Let's take the hill slowly then apply the brakes," suggested Percy.

"No, let's go up fast, then apply the brakes." argued Thomas.

"Ugh..."

Percy had had enough of Thomas; he believed his idea was best.`

He bumped the trucks, which bumped into Thomas.

"Ow! What was that for?" cried a truck.

"It was for Thomas..." replied Percy, who was still fuming.

Percy continued to bump the trucks until they reached the top of the hill, in an act of rage.

"Ow! Stop it you buffoon!" fumed Thomas as the trucks' buffers kept banging into his own.

"That was for calling me names last week!" Percy finished with triumph.

The trucks were furious.

"Let's end this trite," giggled a truck.

"Good idea," said the front truck, "Let's push on one... two... three! Now!"

The trucks started to push Thomas and Percy down the slope, right into Cronk.

"Not again!" cried Percy.

"Guess I'm along for the ride!" shouted Thomas in fear.

They raced up Gordon's Hill.

"Alright, now we can stop," panted Percy as they reached the top.

"I don't think so..." gulped Thomas as he looked down the other side.

The trucks giggled and pushed Thomas down the slope.

"Heellllpp!" wailed the tank engines as they raced through Wellsworth and Wellsworth Junction.

"Oh great, we missed the points!" cried Thomas as they raced along the line.

"Well, it could be worse," replied Percy.

"How?!"

"Well, we could have a crash."

"Isn't that a pleasant thought!" fumed Thomas.

The trucks pushed on and on.

"Faster! Faster!" they squealed; they were having a wonderful time.

Thomas and Percys' drivers applied the brakes, but they couldn't stop the trucks.

The engines kept surging forward at a faster rate than they've gone since they had the runaway at Ulfstead Mine.

"Stop!" cried Thomas.

"I can't watch!" shouted Percy.

Up ahead, a signalman at Killdane saw the runaway.

"Oh no," he cried and he switched the points to the Peel Godred Branch Line.

"Woah!" cried Thomas as the surge of going over the points almost knocked him off the rails.

At Abbey, the signalman was informed of the runaway and switched the points to an old line that had been closed down for many years.

"What? Where are we?" shouted Thomas as he and Percy ran behind the station.

As they rushed further on, they puffed into an old forest.

A lot of trees were bare.

Crows flew away as the engines raced by.

"Nice scenery!" said a truck.

"An abandoned line from the '50s it appears, Thomas. I think this was where some old engines worked for the Logging Company." observed the fireman, as the guard applied the brakes as well.

Just then, everybody saw an old shed up ahead.

"Oh no!" cried Percy.

"We can't stop in time! Jump!" cried Percy's driver, so both crews jumped clear.

The shed was closed and Thomas crashed through it.

The wood splintered and cracked very easily.

"Ow!" Thomas cried as some of the old wood hit him in the face.

Then suddenly Thomas hit some buffers.

The shock absorption caused the two engines to stop.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" shouted a voice.

Thomas and Percy looked around, but all they could see was darkness.

"Oh my, it's very dark in here," worried Percy.

"Don't worry, I see a light switch." commented his driver and he turned on the light.

The lights flickered, then brightened up, revealing the rest of the shed.

What Thomas and Percy saw was unbelievable; a GER Class T26, painted apple green with yellow lining.

"Wow..." said Percy.

"Who in the blazes are you two?" asked the engine, startled.

"I was about to ask you the same question. I'm Thomas and this is... Percy."

"They called me Jason back in my day," explained the old engine, "I worked on this line, working as a logging engine. It was a peaceful life until one day my manager said they replaced me with these 'electric engines' of yours. I was put in this old shed so nobody would find me and take me to the cutters' torch, and therefore, I could rust away in peace."

"What a sad story," said Thomas sympathetically.

"Well, life isn't always nice and happy," said Jason.

"I suppose that's true..." muttered Percy.

"We should tell the Fat Controller. He'll get you all fixed up and you can work again," suggested Thomas.

Jason's eyes widened with horror.

"No, don't!"

"Why not?"

"Your controller will not have any use for me... I heard that your railway has so many engines that it doesn't need any more."

Thomas snorted.

"Impossible. We-"

"Of course we won't tell the Fat Controller," interrupted Percy, and he pulled the trucks and Thomas out of the shed.

"We'll come back and visit you," promised Thomas.

Jason smiled weakly as the two engines left.

"What do we do?" asked Thomas when they were out of earshot.

"What Jason said; not tell the Fat Controller, and don't you dare screw this up." scowled Percy as the engines began to back up towards their real destination.


	5. Return Visit

Thomas and Percy chuffed into Brendam Docks with the stone train, with their faces as red as James' paintwork.

Cranky looked on in disapproval.

"What took you bugs so long?" Cranky asked.

"We had to, uh... Take a detour." stuttered Thomas.

Cranky's eyes turned to slits.

"What kind of detour?"

"Um..."

Luckily for Thomas, Porter chuffed alongside.

"Come on Cranky, and load the stone onto the ships! We don't have all day!" he teased.

Cranky scoffed and started his work.

"Thank you Porter," whispered Thomas.

"It's no problem, Thomas. But... why **were **you late?" Porter questioned.

Thomas gulped, trying to think of an excuse.

"We had to wait for repairs to a red signal," said Percy quickly.

"Oh. I know those things can be tricky. Well, at least you got here alright," replied Porter and he chuffed away.

"Phew..." panted Percy as he was uncoupled.

"Thank you," whispered Thomas.

"I didn't do it for you," said Percy huffily, "I did it for Jason."

Thomas sighed sadly.

At Ffarquhar Sheds that evening, Thomas and Percy puffed into the sheds, still debating of what to do.

"In my opinion, it'd be better to tell the Fat Controller," said Thomas, "It'd be easier. We can't just leave Jason there."

"You don't understand, bossy boiler, that your suggestion is merely an opinion. Mine is fact," retorted Percy.

Thomas was very cross, but before he could reply, Emily puffed up alongside.

"Hello, Thomas, Percy. What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Percy.

Emily raised an eyebrow.

"You two were arguing for days, and now you're suddenly best friends again? I think you're up to something... Can you tell me?" she asked.

"We're not up to anything," snorted Percy.

"Uh, actually-"

"Shut it Thomas, and we're not best friends Emily." snorted Percy indignantly.

"Why can't you tell me? I'm one of your best friends." Emily said, ignoring Percy's statement.

"Even the best of friends have to keep secrets from one another," said Percy, "Now if you excuse me, I have to pull the mail train."

"Alone?" asked Emily.

"No, Oliver's going to help me this time. The Fat Controller heard about your 'sleep incident' Thomas, so he decided you have to sleep at night. Besides, Oliver's kinder anyway." Percy said proudly, and he puffed away, feeling pleased with himself.

Thomas was surprised.

"Oh, well... Who cares about some person's birthday gifts and cards anyway," said Daisy.

"But I like taking the mail," grumbled Thomas.

"You need to get your rest," said Daisy, "and besides, you almost had Percy crash-"

"I know, but it wasn't my fault!" shouted Thomas and he left to go in the goods shed, not wanting to put up with Daisy.

Emily glared at at the Diesel railcar.

"What?"

Percy puffed into Tidmouth Harbour, coupling up to his mail trucks.

Oliver chuffed alongside, looking slightly worried.

"Does Thomas mind that I'm doing this?" he asked.

"Oh, he's fine. Careless engine..." huffed Percy.

"Percy, are you alright?" Oliver said.

"I'm fine..." Percy muttered.

Oliver could sense that something was wrong, but he didn't say anything.

The two chugged off to do their duties.

The next morning, Thomas was wide awake, while Toby, Emily, and Daisy were still asleep.

"Bother that Percy... I'll go ahead and pay a visit to Jason and see how he's doing before my first train."

Thomas' driver agreed and they puffed out of the shed as quietly as they could.

But Daisy opened one eye sleepily and noticed Thomas leaving.

"Where do you think you're going?" she scowled, "Your train's not until 6:00."

"I have... things to shunt," retorted Thomas as he hurried away.

Daisy wasn't so sure, but was too tired to think straight and went back to sleep.

Thomas puffed light-engine to the Peel Godred Branch Line.

Stafford was preparing a train for Bear at Killdane when Thomas puffed quietly in, but Stafford could hear him coming since steam engines weren't as quiet as he was.

"Well, hello there Thomas." chuckled Stafford, "What are you doing here? You have a branch line to run."

"Yes, well, uh... I'm collecting some aluminum from the Aluminum Works."

"We don't have an order for the Ffarquhar Branch though," questioned Stafford.

"It's... secret." and Thomas puffed quickly on his way.

"Heh, that's Thomas for you." chuckled Stafford, who obviously didn't believe Thomas.

Thomas puffed down the old line once again to Jason's shed.

"Hello?" he called, "Jason?"

"I'm right here; I can't move after all." said Jason, chuckling.

"Oh..."

"Thank you for coming back," continued Jason gratefully, "But where's your friend? I'd have thought you wouldn't like this forest all by yourself."

"He's not really a friend," snorted Thomas, "More of an engine I have to work with."

"Ah."

"I don't even like Percy anymore..." said Thomas quietly, "He wasn't that good of a best friend..."

"That's pretty harsh," said Jason, "I'd talk to him about it if I were you. At least apologize before it's too late."

"There's no point," said Thomas, "I won't listen to anything he says again! All he does is think I'm silly!"

Jason sighed sadly, remembering his past.

"I dealt with a situation like this when I was young and green..."

"What do you mean?" asked Thomas worriedly.

"My best friend and I pulled trains together, often bumped trucks together, and double-headed trains. Unfortunately we got in a feud and we never made up..." Jason said sadly.

"What happened then?" urged Thomas.

"The best friend was taken to the Other Railway a few months later. A few days after he was gone, we heard he was scrapped..."

"What?!"

"It was when Sodor's railway was new, and they tried to experiment with different locomotives," explained Jason, "and a few of us weren't required, so the Fat Controller sent some of my friends to the 'Dark Side for Steam Engines,' as I like to call it. They aren't friendly, kind, or anything of that sort... Not that that's fresh news."

"But the first Fat Controller wouldn't be cruel!"

"He didn't know they were going to be scrapped; it was a scam. The controller told him they were going to be safe, when instead they cut them up... It was sickening."

Thomas felt even more sorry for Jason than before.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked Jason.

"I don't know," sighed Jason, "I really don't know... It's far in the past now... You can't mend sad memories."

"Don't worry, Jason. I'm leaving now but I will come back." Thomas said happily.

Jason gave a weak smile.

Thomas quickly puffed away before Stafford or anybody else could spot him.

"Goodbye Jason! I'll try and think of something to do!"

Thomas quickly puffed into Killdane for a quick drink.

"You need some water, and quickly," commented his driver, "We've been scampering around all early morning."

As the water splashed into Thomas' boiler, he noticed something.

Stafford was shunting a passenger train when he spotted Thomas.

"Well, hello again. But where's your aluminum?" asked Stafford teasingly.

"Uh... Well... I was told to come back tomorrow."

"Oh... Alright then," said Stafford suspiciously and he continued shunting.

"Phew..." thought Thomas, "That was a close call!" and he puffed back to Ffarquhar to collect Annie and Clarabel.

"There's got to be something I can do to help Jason." he said as he puffed into the yard, "But that Percy's going to get in the way..."


	6. Thomas and Percy's Dilemmas

As Thomas made his way to his branch line, he noticed the Fat Controller talking to Henry at Knapford Station.

"I need to tell the Fat Controller," he thought, "Or else things will get worse with both Jason and Percy. Jason will never be fixed and Percy will dislike me forever...not that I really care."

Henry was talking to the Fat Controller about a problem with his tubes.

"They often feel clogged and I often have to stop the express train," he wheezed.

"Hmm, must be that boiler sludge you had yesterday," chuckled Thomas cheekily as he puffed into the station.

The Fat Controller looked sternly at Thomas, then turned back to Henry.

"You will go to the Steamworks to be checked over later today; James will take you."

"Yes sir," said Henry weakly and he puffed away onto a siding out of the way.

The Fat Controller turned to Thomas.

"Now Thomas, is there any reason you're still here? You should be on your branch line by now."

"Well sir, I have something important to tell you."

"Really? Then please, do tell," said the Fat Controller.

So Thomas began his story about what happened.

"Percy and I were a runaway on the Main Line and we found this old engine named Jason. He told us not to tell you, but considering Oliver, I think I could take the chance. I came back this morning, and he talked of his old past, which wasn't pretty. Please sir, do restore him."

The Fat Controller was amazed.

"Well, that does explain a few things... Like why you and Percy were late yesterday..."

Thomas squirmed.

"It's alright. I'm not mad at you. In fact, it's just the opposite! Well done Thomas," chuckled the Fat Controller, "I'm glad you told me. That takes a lot of bravery. Where is he?"

"In an old shed near Abbey," replied the blue tank engine.

The stout gentleman smiled.

"I'll send Edward there right now to pick him up," and he went into his office to make arrangements.

Thomas couldn't wait to tell Percy and the others at Ffarquhar Sheds.

"Jason will finally be a Really Useful Engine!" he said with glee as he raced down his branch line.

Soon, he arrived at Ffarquhar.

But nobody was there except for Toby, and he was a bit miffed.

"Thomas, you're going to be late with your first train. Come on," he chuffed.

"O-oh, uh, yes Toby. Sorry Toby," and Thomas chuffed to the carriage shed.

Later that day, the Fat Controller was talking to Edward at Abbey.

"So you want me to find an old engine, sir?" asked Edward, slightly confused.

"Yes indeed, Edward. He's over in that forest."

He pointed towards the trees, and a siding where Jason's shed was.

"If you say so sir." said Edward cautiously as he puffed along the old track.

He looked around to find lots of bare trees and burnt grass.

"It's a bit creepy in here..." Edward said worriedly.

He soon puffed by the shed.

"Hello? Anybody there?"

Jason could hear Edward, and at first was afraid.

"Oh no! Thomas must've told somebody!" he cried with fear.

He tried to reverse, but then he remembered he'd been out of steam for many years.

"I guess it's the end of the line for me..." whispered Jason to himself.

Then suddenly he realized something.

"Wait a minute... I know that voice!"

Jason suddenly grew much happier.

"Edward! In here, in here!" Jason yelled.

Edward listened, and was shocked.

"Is it really...Jason?!" Edward asked in surprise.

"Yes Edward...it's me. Can you get me out of here?"

Edward grinned as he puffed forward.

"Of course, old friend."

As for Thomas, he had too much work to do all day to talk to the other engines.

But at the sheds that night, Thomas finally explained his meeting with the Fat Controller to the other engines.

"I told him all about Jason! And so now Edward was sent down there! Isn't it great?" asked Thomas.

Thomas was expecting Percy to be happy, but to his surprise, Percy was outraged.

"We made a promise to keep it secret!" he cried. "You didn't help Jason, you made it worse!"

"But how-"

"No buts!"

"He's going to-" protested Thomas.

"-to be in a lot of trouble!" cried Percy, "He's going to be scrapped thanks to you!"

Suddenly the Fat Controller drove up in Winston.

"Hello there Thomas, Percy, Toby, Daisy, and Emily." he said as he got out of Winston.

Percy was now scared; now that the Fat Controller knew about Jason, the promise was broken and he thought that Jason would most likely blame him.

He then began thinking about the mishaps that had happened recently, like the runaways, and he thought the Fat Controller would not be happy.

"Oh dear, oh dear." he thought urgently.

He then thought of ways to get out of it as the Fat Controller praised Thomas.

"Hmm... I can tell the truth… No, the Fat Controller will punish me… Or worse...send me back to the workshop!"

Suddenly an idea popped into Percy's head.

"I know! I'll run away!" he thought happily, "Then I can start a new life and forget this ever happened!"

Percy, as quietly as he could, whispered his plan to his crew.

"Uh...say what?" asked his driver.

"I want to leave Sodor," whispered Percy.

"...why?" said the fireman.

"Because of what happened. I did terrible things, and I don't want to be accused of something I didn't do..."

"I just like my life here. I've got a great job and a great family." the driver said.

"Oh, it's fine," said Percy quietly, "You can get new jobs here while I get a new crew when I make it to London."

His crew sighed.

"...should we?" asked his driver.

"Nope, but Percy wants it." sighed the fireman.

So the fireman and driverstarted Percy up.

"You are indeed a Really Useful Engine Thomas!" the Fat Controller finished and the engines all cheered for him.

Thomas beamed.

Then the Fat Controller turned to the saddletank.

"And Percy-"

Percy whistled off in a huff and started on his way.

"What did I say?" asked the Fat Controller, confused.

"Nothing, apparently," said Daisy.

"What's he doing?" thought Thomas worriedly.

He thought about what had happened, and the promise they kept to Jason.

Thomas suddenly realized what Percy was doing.

"He's running away, sir!" cried Thomas, "Sir, you must get the Rescue Team!"

"What? Why is Percy running away?"

"Long story," said Thomas urgently, "Now hurry! I'll go and try and follow him."

Thomas raced off, to everybody's surprise.

"Perccyyy!" was Thomas' final word as he raced out of sight.

"Well... that escalated quickly." said Daisy in shock.


	7. Percy's Escape

Meanwhile, Edward had taken Jason to the Steamworks to be restored back to his former glory.

"Oh my," said Victor gravely when he saw the old engine, "That's a lot of repairing to do."

"You can handle it, can't you?" asked Edward.

"Of course!" grinned Kevin, "We can do anything! Right boss?"

"Yes, erm, anything, I guess, even during the night." said Victor.

Edward smiled.

"Thanks Victor. Take care Jason! Can't wait to see you when you're all fixed!"

"So long!" called Jason.

Henry looked over.

"Hello there." he commented, "I think I vaguely remember you... Jake, is it?"

"No, no! It's me. Jason!" laughed the old engine.

"Oh, that explains it. Where were you all this time anyway?" asked Henry curiously, slightly wheezing.

"Well, I was in a shed." Jason explained, just as Victor interrupted.

"Not now, you two. We've got lots of work to do." and the restoration began.

Parts were shipped in by lorries around the clock as the workmen, Victor, and Kevin started work on Jason.'

Meanwhile, at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, Winston drove up with the Fat Controller.

"Harold, Harold!" called the Fat Controller.

Harold opened a sleepy eye.

"Yes sir?"

"There's a rescue to be done, Harold! Percy has run away, or so it seems. We must find him, at once!"

Harold's eyes instantly opened.

"Oh, uh, of course sir! Harold on the job!"

Harold's blades started to turn, his searchlight beamed in the darkness, and soon, Harold was up in the air.

"I hope they find Percy in time," worried the Fat Controller.

At Knapford, Percy raced out of the branch line and onto the Main Line.

His pistons pumped and coal was shoveled into his firebox at a very fast rate.

He went faster than he had ever gone before, racing along the Sodor Suspension Bridge.

"Be brave, Percy... Be brave," Percy panted to himself as he raced through Wellsworth and up Gordon's Hill.

"I must do it! I must do it!" cried Percy wearily as he neared the top. Soon he reached it and he zoomed down the other side.

Murdoch was puffing along with the empty trucks of the Flying Kipper for Henry on the Viaduct towards Tidmouth when he saw Percy racing in the other direction.

"Bubbling boilers, Percy, what's the rush? And where's your mail?" cried Murdoch.

Percy didn't answer as he raced by.

"Huh." snorted Murdoch.

"I must get away from all this! I must!" Percy panted as he raced through Cronk.

By the time Percy puffed into Vicarstown, he needed a long rest.

"I'll rest here until night comes," he said to his driver, "Then we can set out to see the world."

"Alright, we'll close the doors so nobody will suspect you." the driver said.

So they did, and Percy fell asleep while the crew checked into a hotel for the night.

"Do you think this is the right thing to do?" asked the driver.

"I don't know, but there's not much else to do." said the fireman.

"We could've... not done this at all," responded the driver.

The fireman sighed.

"I know, I know... I just feel this is either great or horrible..."

Thomas, far behind, panted into Wellsworth, but found no Percy.

"Where could he be?" he cried frantically.

Just then, BoCo oiled into the station with a late-night passenger train.

"Hello Thomas, you look upset." BoCo observed.

"Have you seen Percy, BoCo? He's run away." said Thomas.

"I'm afraid not. I was on the branch line." said BoCo.

"Thanks anyway, BoCo. Let someone know if you see him." panted Thomas.

BoCo frowned.

"Will do."

Thomas sighed and continued on his way over Gordon's Hill, hoping to find Percy soon.

Percy woke up before sunrise, with warmth spreading through his boiler.

"Come on Percy," said his driver, "If you want to run away, it's time to do it."

"Alright, alright." yawned Percy and he started off to the Vicarstown Bridge.

His pistons pumped as he saw the drawbridge ahead.

Soon he arrived at the drawbridge, waiting for a ferry to pass.

"Come on, come on!" he cried, "I don't want to be seen!"

The ferry grunted and steamed under the bridge.

Percy pumped his pistons and he raced over the bridge, and onto the Mainland.

"I'm free! I'm free!" cheered Percy triumphantly, as he raced past Barrow-in-Furness onto the Other Railway.

His crew looked to each other solemnly.

Percy was very tired as he chuffed onto a siding.

"Wow, that was some ride, wasn't it?" asked Percy happily.

As his crew didn't answer, realization dawned on the little engine.

"I suppose I have to get my new crew now..." said Percy sadly.

Percy's driver looked to the fireman, then turned back to Percy and smiled.

"No Percy; we're with you on this. Engines and crews always stick together."

The fireman nodded, and Percy felt a lot better as he puffed to London.

"We're heading to London," Percy chuffed excitedly to himself, prepared for anything.

As Percy puffed into the busy town, he was amazed.

He looked up and saw all the Diesels running around, as well as buses and lorries.

"Wow!" Percy exclaimed, "All these complex junctions!"

Suddenly he saw a familiar large green engine with two tenders.

He gasped in amazement.

"The Flying Scotsman himself! It's a pleasure!" Percy said as he puffed up to him.

Flying Scotsman was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Percy realized he had to think of a clever excuse, or else Flying Scotsman wouldn't buy it.

"I'm... Uh, I was sent to shunt trucks here."

"...ok." said Flying Scotsman, clearly not believing him, but he couldn't dispute Percy's claim either.

So Percy set to work, biffing into some oil tankers.

He shunted all day, and soon grew tired, but he kept at it until dusk.

That night, Flying Scotsman was impressed.

"Well done, nice work little fella," he chuckled, "I think you're going to like here."

"Yeah..." Percy said to himself.

Percy felt very proud as he rested that night.

"Flying Scotsman praised me! Wow, who would've guessed?"

Percy closed his eyes and for the first time in weeks, he felt truly happy.

"I knew I'd like this place more than Sodor..."


	8. Thomas Travels Onwards

**(This takes place before Percy puffs into London. I know it's a small update, but trust me, there's going to be more.)**

Thomas was very upset as he steamed into Crovan's Gate.

"Bubbling boilers... How am I ever going to find Percy?" he wailed.

"What do you mean?" asked a voice.

Thomas looked over and saw his narrow gauge friends in the shed.

"Oh, hello my friends..." Thomas sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked Skarloey.

"Percy and I discovered an engine named Jason," said Thomas.

"Oh. Was that the engine Edward took to the Steamworks?" said Rheneas.

"Indeed," replied Thomas, "But Percy and I had a falling out before then revolving around me sleeping and him almost crashing..."

"Oh my," said Peter Sam.

"We promised to Jason that we wouldn't tell the Fat Controller, but I did anyway... Should I have told him?"

"That's a tough question," chuffed Rheneas, "I'd say you were right. Sure, you went against his wishes but sometimes, certain wishes aren't always the best ideas."

"Like Sir Handel wanting me to be sent to the quarry," smirked Rusty.

"Hey!" shouted Sir Handel.

"But now he's run away and-"

"What did you say?!" gasped Skarloey.

"Percy ran off to the Mainland," said Thomas worriedly.

"Don't sit here then! Go, go, go!" cried Skarloey.

The other engines whistled and honked their horns in agreement.

"Oh, right!" Thomas said as he puffed away.

Thomas chuffed right by Vicarstown, and suddenly had a quick thought.

"What if those Diesels kidnapped him? I must check the Dieselworks, just to be safe."

Thomas reversed by the station, and switched to the junction to the Vicarstown Dieselworks.

He puffed into the Dieselworks reluctantly. It was all dark, and nobody was there.

Thomas was nervous as he thought his theory was true after all.

"Hello?" he called nervously, but nothing came back but the echo from his voice.

"Maybe he's in the back shed," gasped Thomas.

"Welcome! Why are you so early...or is it late?" boomed a sudden voice.

Thomas jumped in surprise.

"Is that you Den?" asked Thomas.

"Yes... it is." and Den oiled out of the darkness, with his light turning on.

"Where's Dart?"

"Oh. He's sleeping. I'm keeping watch for any shipments." said Den slowly.

"Alright then... Have you seen Percy?"

"Nope. Sorry." and Den reversed back into the darkness.

Thomas sighed as he puffed out of Vicarstown.

"Where could he be? I've searched the whole Main Line, and he wouldn't go anywhere on the branch lines, for there's no way out of them... W-which means..."

A huge thought struck Thomas like a wooden stick down his funnel.

"Oh no..." cried Thomas when he arrived at the Vicarstown Bridge, "No... He's gone..."

Tears welled up in his eyes as he mentally admitted defeat.

"We can't lose hope yet," said his driver encouragingly, "Maybe he's on the Mainland."

"There are too many railways to properly search the Mainland..." cried Thomas in despair.

Thomas perked up courage when he saw Captain race towards the drawbridge.

"Find anything Captain?" asked Thomas.

"Nope, sorry, Thomas. I think Percy's gone...elsewhere." sighed Captain.

"Oh dear, what I have done?" cried Thomas.

"Percy was being stubborn, even if you didn't help." said Captain, "He went on his own volition. You didn't force him to."

"I know Captain, but I just wish... I could've done better," said Thomas sadly.

Captain grinned.

"It's not too late, you know."

Captain sped on as the bridge lowered.

The tank engine sighed sadly as he looked ahead.

"Well, let's keep moving." he said quietly.

Thomas puffed over the bridge into Barrow-in-Furness in one last attempt.

"Percy? Where are you?" he shouted and blew his whistle as loud as he could.

Nobody answered, although a few houses nearby had their windows lit up.

Thomas felt depressed.

"I now feel sorry that I was so rude to him," he cried sadly, "That's no way to treat your best friend..."

A small tear formed in the corner of his eye as he wondered what to do.

"Let's keep going," responded his driver gravely, "Not much else we can do."

"Right. Sodor can't be without a number six..." and Thomas continued on, pressing towards London as the sun started to rise.


	9. The Start of a Wild Goose Chase

Percy meanwhile was enjoying himself at London; many Diesels asked him about the history of steam engines, and Percy gladly told them about many famous steam engines throughout history.

"One of them was Stephenson's Rocket, or Stephen for short. He won the Rainhill Trials, which got the Steam Revolution going. In fact, he's on my old home right now," he proudly explained to some Class 08s.

"Wow," one said, "You must be a genius!"

"Oh, you could say that," grinned Percy.

Percy was now prouder than ever, but Flying Scotsman was worried.

Some Diesels went back to work while the large engine puffed up to Percy.

"Are you sure you should be here Percy? I do know you from my visits, and I'm not entirely sure the Fat Controller would send you to a place such as this." he said worriedly.

Percy tried to think of an excuse.

"Uh... well..."

Suddenly everyone heard a whistle.

"Another whistle?" asked Percy frantically, "Who would be up here?"

Then Percy connected the dots in his mind.

"Thomas! Oh no! He's trying to bring me back to Sodor! He'll ruin everything!"

"Thomas? Who?" asked a diesel.

Before Percy could explain, he was searching for a shed.

"Flying Scotsman, where's a shed?"

"...there's one over there but-"

"Oh, thank you!" cried Percy quickly.

He soon found the one Flying Scotsman was talking about on a siding and hid in it quickly.

"What are you going to be doing in a shed anyway?" asked Flying Scotsman.

"No time to explain, just tell the blue E2 that I'm in Wales."

"Wh-"

"Just do it!"

Flying Scotsman sighed and puffed forward to find a blue E2 with number ones on his tanks.

He was looking around the town in amazement of all the sights to see.

"I recognize him... That's Thomas, from my visits to Sodor. What's he doing here?" asked the Flying Scotsman to himself.

He chuffed forward.

"Hello Thomas," the Flying Scotsman said, "I'm sure you remember me."

Thomas was surprised as he came to a halt.

"The Flying Scotsman himself? Oh it's an honor to meet you again!"

Then Thomas remembered his priorities.

"Flying Scotsman, can you help me? I'm trying to find a steam engine. He came through here I think.."

Flying Scotsman frowned.

"Yes, one arrived, but he left as soon as he came. I asked him where he was going and he said 'Wales.' He's going to Crewe and taking the North Wales Coast Line."

Thomas was shocked.

"That far? Was he green with red stripes? A number six on his side?"

"Just about," said Flying Scotsman.

Thomas pumped his pistons.

"Then I'm going after him!" and Thomas stormed off.

Percy peeped out of his shed slowly as Thomas whirred by.

"Is he gone?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. But why do you want to avoid him? He seems like a friend to me, going all this way." said Flying Scotsman.

"He's not a friend," said Percy grumpily, although secretly he was worried for Thomas, going into unknown territory.

Percy puffed out of the shed to find Flying Scotsman still looking confused.

"He at least seemed friendly. He was looking for you, I believe."

"To what? Bring me back to the problems that were plagued because of him?" Percy scowled, "He's why i'm here..."

Flying Scotsman sighed.

"If you say so," he said, and the day went on as usual, despite Percy feeling a tiny bit guilty.

Thomas steamed along the line, keeping an eye out for Percy.

Thomas' driver picked up his cell phone and realized he almost had no battery left.

"We have to stop and charge my phone so we can call Sodor and tell them we're gaining on Percy." he called out.

Thomas didn't want to, as he wanted to track down the saddletank as soon as possible, but he knew his driver had good reason so he stopped in a siding by a halt.

The driver got out and ran into a restaurant to eat and charge his phone, and the fireman put Thomas' fire out and soon followed.

"Don't take too long!" cried Thomas as he looked around worriedly.

Meanwhile, on Sodor, the engines were talking.

"It's all my fault," groaned Duck, "If I never said that they may fight some day, this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't blame yourself Duck," said Edward, "They just started to fight is all that happened. It's entirely coincidence."

"Actually there's a bit more to this," said Toby, "They first almost crashed at the Docks, which set them off even moreA."

"Yeah, I saw the aftermath," agreed James, "But what happened afterwards?"

"They then started to argue, and then gave each other the silent treatment." explained Toby, "It's not like them. Not at all."

"It's not like they never fought before," snorted Gordon.

"Yeah, but it wasn't like this," reminded Henry.

Just then, Jason puffed into Tidmouth Sheds for the first time after being restored.

"Hello everyone," he said, but the engines looked worried, much to Jason's surprise.

"What's the matter?"

"Percy's gone," sighed Emily sadly, "and Thomas has gone trying to find him."

Jason was surprised to hear this.

"The two tank engines that helped me? Oh my, this is quite drastic!"

"It is, alright." murmured Duck.

"Can I help at all? I may be old, but I can still get a good job done."

"True words spoken by a true engine," said Edward, smiling slightly.

"Sorry Jason, but there's nothing any of us can do." said Emily sadly.

"But isn't there anything we can do?" asked Jason.

"The best we can do is hope." said Toby.

"And hope they even come back," added Stanley.

Just then Harold the Helicopter hovered over the sheds.

"Hello there chaps!" he called.

"Och, it's Harold!" grinned Donald.

"Yes, Donald, it is me! I know what to do!"

"Ye do?" asked Douglas.

"Of course I do! I can go overseas and see if I can find Thomas and Percy!"

"Would you?" asked Oliver.

"Of course friends!" smiled Harold, "It's my job!" and he flew away.

Stanley gulped.

"Let's hope Harold knows what to do..."


	10. Percy's Flashback

Percy at London was still shunting trucks for the Diesels, although he was starting to worry about Thomas.

"He doesn't know anything about Wales. Heck, I don't know anything about Wales!" he said quietly as he biffed some trucks.

Percy's driver was concerned too, even if he was more open about it.

"I don't think it was the right choice to leave him in the dust this time Percy. We should go after him." he said to his engine.

"Oh, by why driver?" Percy replied angrily.

"Because. It was wrong to leave Thomas alone."

Percy sighed, with guilt filling his smokebox.

"...maybe but I don't want to go after him..."

"Are you sure about that? Think of all the times you shared together..." the driver said.

Percy gulped.

* * *

One morning, the Fat Controller called Thomas to Knapford Yard.

Thomas came as quickly as he could

"The Fat Controller sent for me. I expect he wants help," said Thomas.

"Shush! Here he is," whispered Edward.

"Well done, Thomas. You've been quick. Listen now. Henry, Gordon and James are sulking. They say they won't shunt like "common tank engines", so I have shut them up until they see sense. I want you, Thomas and Edward, to run the Main Line, and our new friendly Avonside, Percy, will run your Branch Line, Thomas."

"Yes, Sir. We'll show them! Come on, Percy!" called Thomas confidently.

Percy followed after Thomas.

Thomas was a bit nervous; running the Main Line meant he couldn't take Annie and Clarabel.

The blue tank engine puffed forward, to where Annie and Clarabel were waiting.

"Here are my coaches, Percy, Annie and Clarabel. Annie only takes passengers. Clarabel can take, passengers, luggage, and the guard. I, uh, hope you can take care of them."

"Yes, Thomas. I promise. I know how important something that belongs to somebody is."

Thomas smiled and puffed away; he knew his coaches were in good hands.

The next day, Percy was already at the Junction, when Thomas puffed in.

"Where have you been lazybones?" said Percy cheekily.

Thomas could only laugh; he'd used that line on the bigger engines himself when he first arrived.

As the days passed, Percy got used to the Ffarquhar Branch.

He was never late, and Annie and Clarabel were impressed.

"Always on time." murmured Annie.

"Very smooth too," agreed Clarabel, "Just like Thomas."

Thomas was also impressed.

Percy puffed into Knapford.

"Well done Percy! I didn't know you could handle coaches so well!"

Percy felt proud.

"Well, it's not much really..."

They would often stop to talk at the Junction.

"You wheeshed them!" laughed Thomas.

"Yes, of course. I did that all the time back at home. Was really fun. Especially since they always hiss Edward. I like Edward. He's a great friend."

"Indeed," agreed Thomas.

"And then, the inspector climbed into my cab, and saw FISH!"

"Fish?"

"Yes, from the river. My driver, fireman, and the inspector had to fish them out, and they had a nice supper of fish and chips with the Fat Controller, but I've never gone fishing ever again! It's too uncomfortable!"

Percy laughed.

"And then, one time, I was involved in a horrible three engine collision! I was repaired, and given new parts."

"You're very accident prone..." commented Thomas.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. This is the fifth accident you've told me about!"

Thomas and Percy both laughed.

And even their old crews got along well.

They'd often work together when they weren't separated, particularly in the yards.

When the big engines were let out again, the two engines loved playing with trucks and surprising them.

"Boo!" Percy and Thomas shouted as they biffed trucks alongside Gordon, one on each side.

Gordon jumped.

"What was that for?" he asked indignantly.

Thomas and Percy just snickered together and scurried away.

"...ooohhhh..." groaned Gordon.

Percy was later sent to be pilot engine at Tidmouth.

He enjoyed the work, but missed Thomas, and the big engines' teasing didn't help.

"What a small engine," laughed James.

"He shouldn't have my color," snickered Henry.

"Undignified!" grinned Gordon.

But, in 1956, a new engine arrived named Duck, who took over Percy's job easily. Percy found himself working with Thomas on the Ffarquhar Branch again, but not without a little payback to the big engines with Duck.

Percy and Thomas met up often at Ffarquhar.

"You're doing very well with Knapford Harbour, and the Fat Controller's very impressed."

"Thank you. I'm just glad he got over the incident at Tidmouth..."

"Aren't we all?" chuckled Thomas.

When the rebuilding of the Harbour was complete, Percy chuffed into Knapford.

"Sir?" called Percy.

The Fat Controller turned around.

"Yes?"

"Sir... If you don't mind... Can I stay on Thomas/ Branch Line?"

"Of course! The branch line needs an extra engine, after all." grinned the Fat Controller.

An extra berth was given for Percy at Ffarquhar, and Thomas was glad Percy would be helping him, for he had grown fond of Percy's cheeky, but hard working attitude.

And Percy respected that Thomas cared a lot about his Branch Line.

Over time, even after accidents and quarrels the two have remained the best of friends ever since.

* * *

A small tear went down Percy's cheek.

"You feel better?" asked his driver.

"No... I feel worse, but I know how to make it up to him."

"How? Finding Thomas?" asked the fireman.

"Right! We'll find Thomas and bring him back!"

"Um, Percy?" asked Flying Scotsman.

Ignoring him, Percy started out of the yard

"Wait, Percy! Where are you going?" cried Flying Scotsman.

"I have to find Thomas! Bye Flying Scotsman, and thanks for everything!"

Flying Scotsman smiled as Percy disappeared from sight.

"Ah, that old rascal," he thought, "At least he knows who his friends really are, after all. I had a feeling that blue engine was a friend of his... Well, good luck to him."


	11. Thomas and the Diesel

Thomas was now far out on the North Wales Coast Line, determined to find Percy and bring him back home.

"Percy?" he yelled again and again as he puffed along, but no engine answered.

He sighed.

"I don't think we're going to find him..."

"We will, Thomas. Just keep on puffing."

Thomas saw a green sign with lettering on it up ahead that was between the road and the rails.

"Driver, slow down." called Thomas, "I want to see where we are."

The brakes were gently applied.

Thomas came to a halt at the sign.

"It says 'You are now entering Chester'." said Thomas.

"Chester's the name of my son's pet hamster." chuckled the fireman.

"And it's also the name of a town, it seems," added Thomas.

Thomas went faster again, and soon they could see large buildings up ahead.

As Thomas got closer to the town, he then noticed a yard full of sidings and flatbeds full of containers of various goods.

In the yard was a coal hopper; diesels transported coal to factories to use for power so they can create electricity.

"I suppose I have to stop here and refuel," thought Thomas, "I need to rest for a second."

Thomas' driver had the same idea.

"You need more coal Thomas, and quickly." he said as the fireman switched the points to the hopper.

Thomas puffed under the coal hopper.

Thomas' driver got out and pulled the lever, causing coal to fall into Thomas' bunker.

The tank engine felt relieved as the fossil fuels were filled up to the brim.

"Thank goodness. I would've run out of coal for sure if that hopper wasn't there." Thomas said gratefully.

"Let's just make sure we can find more coal hoppers," murmured the driver worriedly.

Thomas continued on, feeling more confident than ever.

The town was very busy indeed, with people rushing to and fro with their errands.

Some little kids were on a field trip with their teacher in a school bus that was heading to a museum and noticed Thomas puff by.

They had seen the little engine on their television screens, and waved to him.

Thomas noticed this and whistled for them, like he did for the children on Sodor.

He looked ahead and noticed the large railway station of the city.

"I (pant) still need a rest." the tank engine wheezed.

The crew were tired too and agreed to stop on a siding.

At the station, he stopped on a siding out of the way of any trains.

Thomas looked over to find a BR Class 67 on the other line.

"What in the world are you?" the Diesel spluttered.

"I'm Thomas the Tank Engine."

The Class 67 raised an eyebrow; he heard that name before, but never thought much of it.

"Is that so, eh? Are you lost?"

"Yes. I'm looking for my best friend, Percy. Have you seen an Avonside pass through here?"

The Class 67 looked to Thomas and chuckled.

"No."

Thomas was disappointed.

"Can you help me find him?"

The Class 67 grinned.

"Oh, of course dear Thomas. Just follow me."

Thomas puffed out of the siding and alongside the Diesel.

"You're one of those steamers, eh?" the Diesel noted.

"Indeed. I like being a steam engine. Makes me authentic." Thomas said proudly.

The Diesel rolled his eyes.

"Authentic..." he thought, "Right, because a hunk of scrap that barely functions from the 1800s really is worthy..."

"Come on." he grunted.

Thomas followed the Diesel through the town and out into a forest, full of trees.

Flowers grew alongside the track.

Birds flew above the engines, as did some aeroplanes.

"How much longer is this forest?" asked Thomas worriedly; he wanted to find Percy as quickly as possible and was tired of wasting time.

"Oh, only a few more miles." replied the Diesel.

Thomas sighed as they approached a large junction, as well as more signals than Knapford Junction ever had.

"Bubbling boilers!" cried Thomas in awe.

The diesel smirked.

"Stuff like this ain't on your railway?"

"Oh, not anything this big!" cried Thomas.

Then Thomas remembered Percy.

"Which way do I go?" Thomas asked the large Diesel.

"Just go down the Wirral Line and you should find something of your friend." said the Class 67 and he went back to the station back in Chester.

Thomas was now all on his own again.

Thomas sighed as he slowly made his way across the junction.

"This is so confusing!" Thomas cried.

"Well, alright let's go." said Thomas' driver and Thomas raced down the Wirral Line, but little did he know that the line didn't go to Wales, but instead Liverpool...


	12. Thomas Gives Up

Percy's driver checked his GPS and found that Thomas was a long distance away.

He told his engine how far away Thomas actually was.

"How are we going to find him in all this country?" Percy groaned, "Better yet, how am I going to find him without getting into some kind of trouble?"

"We'll have to see, Percy," sighed his driver.

"But this wouldn't be so difficult if another Sudrian was with me. I feel like a stranger..."

"Hello chap!" called a familiar voice.

Percy looked up and saw the familiar face of Harold the Helicopter.

"Harold!" sighed Percy happily, thankful he finally could see another Sodor friend.

"Yes, it's me, here to save the day." Harold boasted.

"Thank goodness you're here. Can you help find Thomas?" asked Percy.

"It's my job to do these things," said Harold, "I can fly faster than you can puff after all." and he buzzed away.

Percy wasn't even bothered by Harold's boasting.

"I can hope he can find Thomas..." worried Percy, "This is dangerous territory; any Diesel can come along and scrap him."

Percy shivered at the thought and struggled on, even though he was very tired by now.

Harold flew up in the air, looking down at the ground.

"A blue tank engine can't be that hard to find." the helicopter said to himself, "...right?"

Meanwhile, Thomas panted on, struggling to not run out of water and coal.

"I need some, right now!" cried Thomas tiredly, "Or else we'll be stuck in the middle of nowhere."

His driver checked the water gauge.

"I have some in my water bottle." he said, "I'd drink it but I can always buy more." and he braked.

Thomas came to a halt, then the driver climbed out of the cab and poured the water into his water tank.

"Thanks, I needed that." panted Thomas, "But I still need coal."

"There's no coal bunkers around here," sighed the driver, "This line is electrified. We should've known better than to just stroll along here and act like nothing could go wrong."

Thomas knew his driver was right.

"Alright, we should've been better prepared. But what about Percy? The Diesels could've gotten him." Thomas said worriedly.

Suddenly a BR Class 508 rolled up behind Thomas.

"What in the world are you doing? This is a public railway. You can't just run along and go around light-engine!"

"But I came here only to find my friend Percy!" objected Thomas.

The Class 508 snorted indignantly.

"Pah! Work comes first, friends second. At least that's what my driver tells me."

Thomas was about to retort when the Class 508 biffed Thomas and started to push him along.

"Afraid you won't last long out here, steam engine. There's no coal in these parts, just electricity."

"But Percy! I can't lose him!" cried Thomas in despair.

"I haven't seen any 'Percy', so perhaps he's not here." the Diesel snorted.

"But Flying Scotsman told me he was in Wales, and the Class 67 sent me down this line!"

The Class 508 stared awkwardly.

"Flying Scotsman? Him? Uh... Wales? Bad news engine, but you're on the line to Liverpool."

"What? This isn't Wales?" asked Thomas.

"No... You don't have a map, do you...?"

"Oh great, we're lost." groaned the driver.

The 508 chuckled to himself.

"Stupid steam engine doesn't know where he is... Laughable!" he thought, "This is why Diesels are better...'

Then he spoke up.

"The only way you'll survive out in these parts is to hide."

"But how?" Thomas asked.

"In a shed, you idiot. How else can you hide?" grumbled the Diesel.

Thomas sighed as the 508 showed him a shed.

"You should have enough steam to go into the shed. I must be going now, and I won't tell anybody about you. Promise. Bye." and the Diesel oiled away with his train.

Thomas sighed sadly as he puffed into the shed, out of sight.

With that, his steam flew away and his fire was put out.

"I suppose the Diesel was some help, but how am I going to get out of this? I wonder if I'll ever see Sodor or Percy again," thought Thomas, "I don't have enough coal to get back home or anywhere...what am I going to do?"


	13. Thomas is Found

Harold flew over the junction to the Wirral Line.

His pilot looked at his GPS.

"According to this map, Thomas should be around here somewhere." said the pilot.

Harold looked skeptical.

"But I don't see any steam engines down there pilot, just Diesels." the white helicopter said.

His pilot nodded.

"Yes, but he's probably near Bache."

"Bache? Isn't that the name of a famous musician or something?"

The pilot laughed.

"No Harold, that's Bach. He was a famous German composer who lived from 1685 to 1750. This is Bache, which is a station on this line. Understand?"

"Yes... I think." Harold said and he buzzed towards Bache to find Thomas the Tank Engine.

"I hope we can find Thomas. Sodor won't be the same," Harold thought sadly, "What about his branch line? Annie and Clarabel? Percy? All of the engines?!"

Harold attempted to clear himself of those thoughts.

"No Harold... We will find him... We will..." he thought to himself.

Thomas was still in his shed, wondering if Percy was alright.

The thought of him being caught by Diesels kept rushing through his mind.

"But I can't come out." Thomas sighed to his driver.

"Good thing I saved some lunch." the driver thought and took out a big cheeseburger.

Something buzzed in his pocket.

Thomas' driver took out his cell phone and found something on his GPS.

"Apparently something's trying to find us." he said cautiously.

"What?! Is it a Diesel?" cried Thomas.

"No, I don't think so. That Diesel said he wouldn't tell anyone."

"But we don't know anyone here! He could be lying!" said Thomas urgently.

"Or he could be telling the truth. We'll just have to hope it isn't on the railway." replied the driver.

"So...what signal _is _it then?"

"Being honest, I'm not completely sure. I think it could be an aircraft though."

Thomas was worried.

"It could be some plane trying to find us," he thought, "It's all over now..."

Just then he heard rotor blades, like from a helicopter.

"Could it be?" Thomas thought.

At first he wasn't sure, but he remembered hearing the buzz at Dryaw Airfield.

"Driver, I think it's Harold." whispered Thomas.

"What in the blazes is he doing out here?" asked the fireman.

"He could be looking for me," explained Thomas, "Blow my whistle. I have just enough coal left."

"But Thomas, what if it isn't Harold? What if it's some... spy helicopter? We could be doomed."

"I have to try. If it isn't Harold, and I get taken away, at least I know I tried to get home..."

Thomas' driver glanced to the fireman, who sighed.

"Alright Thomas, let me get you going."

Thomas' fire was soon burning.

"Okay Thomas, we have one chance. Make it count." said the driver

He tugged the whistle chain and Thomas whistled the loudest he had ever whistled.

Crows flew away from the loud noise.

Many people turned to the source of the sound.

Up in the air, Harold was sighing sadly.

"I don't see him pilot. Maybe we should just give up..." Harold quietly.

Suddenly Thomas' whistle caught the pilot's ear.

"Harold, over there! We're close! Really close! He's trying to get our attention!" the pilot yelped in excitement.

Harold beamed as he hovered over to Thomas' shed.

But his smile quickly turned back to a frown.

"But... I don't see him, pilot."

"He isn't out in the open. Why would he be?"

"I think he's... in the shed!" said Harold, slightly surprised.

"Why the heck is he in there?" asked the pilot.

"Questions for later, we've got a rescue to engage." the helicopter said proudly.

Harold hovered down to the ground and landed next to the shed.

"Thomas, Thomas!" he called, "We're here to rescue you. Can you hear me?"

Inside the shed, Thomas heard Harold's voice vaguely trying to communicate with him.

"Yes! It is him!" cried Thomas happily.

Then he shouted to Harold.

"Yeah, we're in here, but I've ran out of coal!"

"Oh joy," groaned Harold, "What are we going to do now?"

Then he remembered Percy.

"You can use some of Percy's when I find him. Stay here and don't move." Harold said sternly.

"That's all I can do," groaned Thomas as Harold flew away.

Percy was in a siding, resting his pistons, when the Class 508 came across him.

"What the? Hey, what are you doing?" the Diesel snarled.

Percy looked up.

"Trying to catch my breath," he panted.

"What are you even doing? Gosh, some many engines going light-engine around here. It's such a disgrace to my railway."

Percy was surprised.

"Another engine passed through?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, apparently he's a blue E2 with a number one on his side..."

Percy's fire blazed with hope.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know," the Class 508 lied; he figured out that this was the "Percy" that Thomas was talking about.

"Oh..." said Percy sadly.

The Diesel oiled away before Percy could say anything else.

Percy sighed sadly as he was, once again, all alone.

"I hope Harold hurries up. At least then I'd know if we failed or not..." the little engine said.

Suddenly Percy saw Harold above him.

"Harold!" Percy cried with excitement, "Did you-"

"Come on Percy, we've got to get moving. I've found Thomas."

Percy was very surprised.

"Tell me where he is! Now!" Percy said firmly.

"I'll show you instead," replied Harold and the he flew back in the air.

"Let's go! We have no time to lose!" said Percy determinedly and he raced off after Harold.

As Percy chuffed along, his axles ached and his wheels hurt him, but he continued forward out of pure hope and happiness.

"I'm coming Thomas..." he said to himself, "I won't let you down..."


	14. The Chase

Percy and Harold arrived at the shed where Thomas was.

"Are you sure he's in there?" asked Percy confusingly, "I don't see any steam."

"Indeed. But he's run out of coal, so he needs to use some of yours," explained Harold.

"I don't think that'd be necessary, Harold; I can pull him back to Sodor. He can be my lookout if anything is wrong." suggested Percy, "It'll take less time."

"Good plan, chap. But first, we must get him out of there." Harold said.

"Right!" agreed Percy.

Percy's driver unlocked and opened the shed doors to reveal Thomas covered in soot.

Thomas coughed and opened his eyes, seeing the saddletank engine in front of him.

"Percy!" cried Thomas happily.

Before Percy could reply, they heard a horn in the distance.

Harold frowned.

"Oh boy... We're in trouble." he said quietly.

"Uh oh, I think it's the Class 508. We better hurry." persisted Thomas.

Percy was urgently coupled up to Thomas and he set off.

"Don't worry, Thomas," Percy cried, "We'll get you home!"

The green engine was horrified when he saw a Class 508 oiling alongside them.

"I told you not to go light-engine on my railway, and now you'll pay the price!" he growled.

Percy pumped his pistons and raced away, puffing right past the Diesel as the points were changed, tugging Thomas with him.

"Come on, " called Harold, "Follow me! I know the route!"

"At least someone does," murmured Thomas.

Percy puffed out of Bache and raced back to the junction of the North Wales Coast Line.

"Come on Percy, you can do it!" cried Thomas.

"No he won't!" the BR Class 508 shouted from behind, "There's no lousy coal bunkers here! And you engines are outdated!"

Percy was out of breath, but he struggled on.

"Harold.. *pant* How much farther?"

"My GPS says a few more miles until we reach the junction."

Percy sighed and puffed harder than he had ever puffed.

The Class 508 scowled and tried to catch up to speed.

"Come on you stupid engines! I'll get you! I will!"

Thomas gasped when he saw a signal up ahead.

"It's turning to red! Go faster!"

Percy sped through the signal just as it changed to red.

The Class 508 had to stop.

"Grr..." he growled.

Another BR Class 508 rolled up alongside.

"What the blazes are you doing?" he asked.

"I was chasing some stupid engines. Trying to take our railway for granted." the grumpy one responded.

"They don't even work here. Just let them do whatever they need to do." the other Diesel said.

"...shut up."

"Okay," smirked the other Diesel.

Back on the scene, Harold flew higher to avoid colliding with telegraph poles.

"Come on, we're almost at the junction!" he called to the engines.

Percy was now very tired, but he knew he had to get to the junction before any Diesel did.

"Come on Thomas!"

Percy and Thomas rattled over the points, just in front of a BR Class 150.

"Oi! What are you fools doing?" he cried, "That's against railway regulations!"

Thomas and Percy raced away before the Diesel could say another word.

The BR Class 150 gasped.

"They're escaping! Hey, get back here! Don't mess with the rules!" and he started to race backwards.

"You two have another Diesel on your tail lamp." called Harold from above.

"Oh darn!" cried Percy as he tried to gain more speed.

Percy's wheels whirred faster and faster, but he couldn't help feeling that something else was wrong.

"I need more coal, and fast!" Percy panted, suddenly realizing his trouble.

"We can't get any until London," explained Thomas, "Flying Scotsman has plenty of coal for you. We don't have time to stop at Chester; that Diesel will get us."

"Let's hope we get there fast!" cried Percy.

The three engines raced through the town of Chester.

People peered out of their houses to see the commotion.

"He's gaining!" cried Percy.

Their wheels pounded the rails as the Class 150 edged closer and closer.

"You can't beat me, I'm modern!" the Diesel boasted, "You steamers are out of luck now!"

"All we have to do to go to London is to keep going straight," said Thomas, "We can go on the West Coast Main Line!"

"Fine, I don't care! I just want to go home!" shouted Percy in despair.

The engines soon reached Crewe, where Henry was given his new shape so long ago.

"We can get through this Percy," cried Thomas, "But just in case we don't, I'm sorry I was a terrible friend! I was just doing what I thought was right!"

Percy smiled.

"I'm sorry too Thomas. I was being stubborn when it wasn't necessary. Sometimes our own judgements are better than others. But we will get out of here! Come on!"

Percy went faster, and faster, until they outran the Class 150 at a junction.

"What?! But... oh darn. Stupid rules. Stupid engines. Ugh."

Thomas and Percy raced out of the North Wales Coast Line and onto the West Coast Main Line.

"I think you outsmarted those Diesels," said Harold, "I'll fly to Sodor now if you want."

"No, we'll need all the help we can get. I get the feeling some other Diesel is gonna-"

Before Percy could finish, another Diesel spotted them.

"Hey, you! Stop!"

But the two engines didn't stop; instead they want faster.

"I said stop! Respect my authority! Oh, you won't? I'll show you imbeciles!" and the Diesel started to chase them.

"It appears to be another Class 150. Apparently they're called 'Sprinters.' Yikes..." said Harold.

That was the last thing Thomas and Percy wanted to hear.

"Come on, it's a short distance to London!"

Thomas cried as they passed the Birmingham International Airport.

Harold stopped hovering.

"I need more fuel. My pilot can get some here. I'll meet you at London. Try not to be turned into melted metal, if you know what I mean." Harold said worriedly as he hovered down into the airport.

"Alright," sighed Percy as Harold flew away.

"Looks like we're on our own," said Thomas worriedly as they could hear the loud blast of a Diesel horn.

"That's fine by me," grumbled Percy, "It gives me a chance to prove that I really am brave."

Percy went faster still to outrun the Sprinter.

Suddenly Thomas and Percy looked around and realized they were in London.

"Yes, we're finally here! I can rest now!"

"Why? All those Diesels are chasing us," worried Thomas.

"It's alright, we have Flying Scotsman."

Thomas remembered his encounter with him earlier that week.

"Oh, well, uh, alright."

"And Harold should be able to meet us there. Plus I need coal and water." explained Percy as they stopped in the busy town.

Flying Scotsman puffed over to the two engines.

"Well, looks like you two had a trip. What were you doing? You look all tuckered you."

Thomas and Percy explained the Diesels to him.

"Oh my! Silly things they are sometimes. Sounds like you'll need some coal. There's a coal hopper over there just for me, but you can use it if you want." said Flying Scotsman kindly.

"Thanks," said Thomas as Percy's bunker got filled with coal and his tanks filled with water.

Harold flew over to Percy.

"Ah, there you are. Finally. I've been here forever," Harold said teasingly.

Percy laughed as a Diesel horn blasted in the distance.

"Oh no, that's the Sprinter," cried Thomas.

"The what?" asked Flying Scotsman.

"It's a Diesel who's been chasing us. Hurry Percy, we've got to go."

"I'm going, I'm going!" cried Percy as he backed out of the yard.

"What about you Thomas? Don't you need coal?" asked Flying Scotsman worriedly.

"No thanks, Percy can pull me."

"Well... alright." Flying Scotsman worriedly said.

Just then the Sprinter raced into London.

"Oi!"

Flying Scotmsan puffed over in front of him, blocking his path.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. My. Friends." he scowled.

The Sprinter attempted to bump Flying Scotsman out of the way, but he was far too heavy.

"Uh... sorry? Um, ok, bye now." and the Sprinter raced away, slightly intimidated.

Thomas and Percy sighed with relief when they noticed that nobody was after them now.


	15. Coming Home (The End)

Thomas and Percy raced along the line towards Barrow-in-Furness, not quite as fast as before, since nobody was chasing them.

"I'll go to Sodor and tell all the engines you're coming," called Harold, "You won't need my help anymore. We know this territory." and Harold buzzed farther past the station.

"Come on Percy, you've got one chance at this." panted Thomas as Percy raced through Barrow-in-Furness.

"I know, and I won't let you down again." Percy grinned.

"You've never let me down!" chuckled Thomas as they past Connor.

"Thomas? Percy? What's going on?" asked Connor.

"We went on an endeavor, Connor! We'll tell you, next time we see you! Goodbye! See you on Sodor!" called Thomas as the two engines raced out in the distance.

"Huh? That was odd." muttered Connor, "What are Thomas and Percy doing out here...?"

The two tank engines then saw the familiar Vicarstown Rolling Bridge.

"We're almost home!" beamed Percy, "I can just imagine everyone's faces when we all go home!"

A horn blasted.

"Oh no, not another Diesel." huffed Thomas, "My wheels are wobbling!"

"It's not; it's the ferry! It's passing!" cried Percy, and Percy was right; the bridge was creaking as a workman was preparing to raise it for a ferry.

"No!" cried Thomas, "We have to make sure you don't run out of coal! Or else we'll never go back!"

"It's alright, I've seen this before," explained Percy.

"What's 'this'?" asked Thomas worriedly.

"You'll see." grinned Percy.

The driver looked out of the cab.

"You really aren't going to-"

"Yes driver, I must."

"But... why?!"

"Because." said Percy as he and Thomas raced onto the bridge.

"That's not a reason!" cried Percy's driver.

The bridge raised up for the ferry, as the two tank engines wheeshed swiftly down the steep rails as the bridge raised up.

"Weeee!" cried Percy as he and Thomas raced down the now sloping bridge and onto the other side.

Thomas just shut his eyes.

"...are we okay?" he asked nervously.

'"Yes Thomas. Open your eyes."

Thomas opened an eye.

"Bust my buffers, I'm dizzy!" cried Thomas as he realized the two engines were now on Sodor.

The bridge lowered, for the boat had passed.

"Remind me again why we couldn't just wait...?" asked the driver, who was out of breath.

Percy didn't say anything, just smiled.

"Wow, that was kind of fun, but I don't think I want to do that again." said Thomas wearily.

"Doesn't matter now, we're home." Percy grinned and he whistled loudly in triumph.

"Let's head to Vicarstown," panted Thomas.

"Good idea."

Percy then pulled Thomas to Vicarstown Station, where some of the engines and Harold, who had told the Fat Controller, were waiting to greet them.

The Fat Controller was there too, on the platform.

As Thomas and Percy pulled in, the engines blew their whistles loud and long.

When the engines' applause ended, Harold just winked at the two engines as the others pummeled them with questions and statements.

"Well done," said Henry, "I never knew you two had it in you, especially you Thomas."

Thomas just grinned.

"We were so worried!" exclaimed Emily, "We're all just glad you came back safe and sound!"

"You two engines have come a long way." agreed Duck, "Literally!"

"Did ye find any nasty Diesels there?" asked Douglas.

"Oh, we did. Some chased us, some were a bit kinder. It was mixed, but I do know that Diesels can be bad." said Thomas.

"How did you do it?" cried James, "We can hardly not pay attention to the bad Diesels here!"

"Just luck, I suppose. And Harold helped a lot too. I wouldn't have found Thomas if it wasn't for him." grinned Percy.

"Just doing my job, old friends." said Harold.

"Wow! I can't believe you went to London!" said Stanley in astonishment, "How was it there?"

"Very interesting. The Flying Scotsman proved to be a great friend." said Thomas.

The engines gasped all at once.

"My brother?!" gasped Gordon.

"You met the Flying Scotsman? What an honor!" said Stanley in awe.

Suddenly, Jason arrived with a goods train full of machine parts for the Dieselworks.

"Thomas! Percy! I'm so glad you're back!" Jason grinned, "Never in all my years have I seen something so... so..."

"Grand!" put in Gordon.

"Distinguished!" said James.

"And very brave indeed." finished Edward.

The engines were about to ask more when the Fat Controller hushed them.

"I need to speak to Thomas and Percy." he explained, "You all can ask more to them tonight."

"Yes sir." said Edward.

"Sorry sir," said Oliver and the engines puffed back to their duties.

Percy and Thomas gulped, fearing the worst.

But to their surprise, the Fat Controller was smiling, at least at Thomas.

"Thomas, I am very proud of you. You went after your friend and came back successfully. And, as I mentioned before, you were very bold to tell me about Jason, as well as alluding those Diesels." the Fat Controller said.

He then turned to Percy.

Percy noticed a not quite as cheerful look.

"You were also very brave Percy, going after Thomas to bring him back. However, I must say this to you; running away from your problems won't fix anything. It only makes things worse."

Percy looked down at his buffers.

"I know, sir. Gator told me that when he was here, but I... forgot, sir. I suppose it was the weight of the situation. Doesn't excuse it at all though, sir..."

The Fat Controller nodded, appreciating Percy's mature tone.

"I see, but I don't want you running away ever again, understood?"

"Yes sir," apologized Percy.

"Now, I'm happy to see this big fight between you two has stopped." said the Fat Controller.

"It has," the two promised.

"Good. I'll give you the rest of the day off. I think you'll need some rest after your adventures. Stanley can run Thomas' duties and Oliver can do Percy's work."

"Yes sir." said Thomas and Percy.

The Fat Controller tipped his hat and walked away.

Thomas and Percy sighed with relief.

"Percy, can I have some coal now?" Thomas asked.

"Oh, of course!" said Percy.

Percy pulled Thomas to The Coal Hopper to get Thomas filled up on coal.

Thomas was glad to finally have coal in his bunker again as the black mineral filled it up.

"Thanks Percy. Annie and Clarabel will be pleased to see me back." said Thomas.

"I'm sure they will be," agreed Percy.

"Can we visit them? I believe it'd be best since I'm sure they missed me."

"Good idea, Thomas."

At Knapford Yards, Stanley was collecting Annie and Clarabel.

"I can't believe he's back!" cried Annie.

"Indeed, Annie! I just want to see him again; it's been a long couple of weeks recently." added Clarabel.

"Don't worry, you two. Thomas will be back to service tomorrow," reassured Stanley.

Two familiar whistles rang out in the distance.

Annie and Clarabel's faces lit up like Christmas trees.

"Is it?" whispered Annie.

"Could it be?" asked Clarabel excitedly.

Thomas and Percy came into view, with Thomas leading his friend.

He whistled again as he puffed alongside Stanley.

"Hello, Stanley!" cried Thomas.

"Oh, hello. I didn't expect to see you two back so soon," grinned Stanley.

"Thomas wanted to see Annie and Clarabel," smirked Percy.

"Thomas, we missed you!" exclaimed Annie and Clarabel in unison.

"I missed you too," Thomas said happily, "Stanley, take care of them today, will you?"

"I always try," whistled Stanley and he puffed away with Thomas' coaches.

They then puffed into Tidmouth Sheds for the day to rest their aching axles and wheels.

"I'm glad we're home," said Percy happily, taking in the scenery around them, "Until now, I sort of took Sodor for granted. I now realize how important it is. To us, and to steam engines in general."

"Yes, but I'm more glad that we're together again." puffed Thomas, "You should never take friendship for granted."

"Let's never fight again," suggested Percy, "I don't want a repeat of this whole thing."

"That'd be the best choice." laughed Thomas, "But if this has taught us anything, it's that our bond is something special."

Jason puffed into the shed before taking a passenger train and smiled at the two friends.

"Looks like you two have made up." Jason noted.

"Yes we have," said Thomas, "How are you Jason?"

"Just fine. I'm out and about again, just like the old days. I used to pull coaches along the coast at Norfolk. Gives me a great chance to feel nostalgia."

"That's very fine." chuckled Thomas.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I am very grateful for what you did for me. Your promise to me was unwarranted, to say the least. Not that I'd know of the Fat Controller's true good nature, but still." Jason said apologetically, "I didn't mean for anybody to feel threatened."

"It wasn't your fault." said Percy, "Thomas and I were in a bad state at the time, so suddenly finding another engine probably wasn't the best."

"Doesn't really matter now," said Thomas, "What does matter is that we're all here."

"Together," added Jason.

The three friends all grinned.

That night, Jason left the shed.

"Goodbye, Thomas. Goodbye, Percy! I'll go and sleep in Knapford Sheds. I heard it's comfortable there." yawned the old engine.

Thomas and Percy whistled in response as they puffed to Ffarquhar Sheds.

When they did get there, Toby and Daisy were already there, buzzing with questions as they hadn't been at Vicarstown.

"What was it like on the Mainland?" said Daisy.

"Did you face any danger?" chattered Toby

Thomas and Percy smirked to each other.

"So, how was your adventure?" asked Daisy.

"How was meeting the Flying Scotsman? You must be proud." said Toby.

"It's a long story," laughed Thomas, "But we'll tell you tomorrow."

"Oh. Alright then," said Toby and he yawned.

"Good night." huffed Daisy, "Off to Dream Land again..."

"Good night," said Percy sleepily.

One by one the four engines fell asleep.

Thomas and Percy slept soundly that night, knowing their friendship was a bond that could never be broken and they'd always know that.


End file.
